Keuze
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Izuku était un garçon comme tous les autres. Il vivait sa tranquille routine, sa petite vie, sa simple existence. Mais parfois, la vie était une drôle d'histoire où chaque choix avait son importance. Une réalité qu'Izuku apprendra à ses dépens. / Izuku-centric. Pas de couple. UA sans alter. Thèmes forts abordés : Mort & Angst fort présent.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Nous revoilà avec un Tree-shot ... que je ne saurais qualifier.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étendre, juste qu'il s'agit d'un Izuku centric, que les deux autres parties sont déjà écrites (qui seront bien plus longues. Mais la logique de l'écrit m'oblige un peu de couper de cette manière) et que ça va être drama/Ansgt. Vraiment, donc je le rappelle : Cette histoire contient des passages avec un/des morts et à partir du chapitre deux, l'Angst va prendre beaucoup de place.**

 **je vous laisse découvrir le reste.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Partie I : Commencement**

Le réveil indiquait 8h00. Comme toujours, Izuku s'était réveillé avant les premières sonneries de l'appareil. Il ne perdit pas de temps et quitta son lit. Prêt à commencer sa petite routine.

Direction la salle de bain, il y passa une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit les placards, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir déjeuner. Perdu dans le dilemme qui opposait _céréales Trésors aux noisettes_ et _Miels pop's_ , son téléphone sonna. Le temps de localiser l'appareil, il attrapa son gsm et, après avoir reconnu l'appelant, glissa son pouce sur l'écran.

« Bonjour Ochaco. »

« Bonjour Deku ! Je ne te réveille pas ? »

« Non, non, tu tombes à pic, même ! Miels pop's ou Trésors ? »

Il eu une pause où Ochaco sembla parler à une personne prés d'elle, puis revient à lui. « Les garçons sont unanimes, Trésor. Mais je t'assure que les Miel Pop's sont bien meilleurs. »

« Les noisettes me tentent plus. »

« Le Miel, ça égaille la journée ! Du chocolat, tu en manges toute la journée ! »

Un brouhaha derrière elle l'interrompit. « Ah pour défendre des céréales, tu es bien réveillé mais pour ranger la vaisselle, il n'y a plus personne ! »

Un débat animé sembla avoir lieu de l'autre côté du téléphone. « Les Miel pop's sont sous côté. » Conclut-elle, la voix boudeuse.

Izuku la rassura tout en attrapant le carton rouge. « Vous avez réussi à clôturer votre rapport ? »

« Oui. Ça a duré jusqu'à tard le soir, donc je leurs ais proposé de rester pour la nuit. »

« J'imagine le spectacle. »

« Ah ça. » un nouveau silence où Ochaco se retient de rire. « Tenya et Shoto, c'est deux opposés. »

Izuku l'imaginait parfaitement. Tenya avait toujours été un lève-tôt, l'esprit frais aux aurores, prêt à attaquer la journée. Au contraire de Shoto qui avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour ne serait-ce seulement réaliser qu'il était réveillé. Ces deux là ensembles avaient toujours été un duo incompatible concernant la levée, au plus grand bonheur des personnes présentes.

« Je voulais te demander ! » Fit Ochaco en reprenant la conversation. « Tu fais quelque chose Vendredi soir ? »

Le jeune garçon jeta un œil sur son calendrier. « Non, rien de prévu. Si ce n'est travailler sur mon mémoire. »

« Justement ! Denki nous a proposé une petite soirée. Le café proposerait de supers boissons. Ça te tente ? »

Une voix se fit entendre du côté d'Ochaco. « Et Tenya ajoute qu'il est important de s'aérer l'esprit afin de prendre du recul sur ton écrit ! Allez dit Oui ! »

« Avec des arguments pareils, je ne peux qu'accepter. » Il entendit le cri de victoire de la jeune femme qui avertit les garçons à ses côtés.

« Super, je préviendrais Denki alors ! On se voit à l'unif ?

« Oui, je vais d'abord passer à la supérette. »

« Ok, alors on se prendra une table en attendant. Je ne vais pas plus prendre de ton temps. A tout à l'heure ! »

Il salua son ami et raccrocha. Son téléphone rangé à présent dans la poche de son pull, il fouilla ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un petit bol et, une fois acquit, se mit à déjeuner, bercé par les mots de la radio.

 _« C'était Back to Black sur Mha, Votre chaîne musicale préférée ! Restez avec nous, nous reprendront avec le nouveaux tube de l'été : Tiago. Juste avant, une courte page de publicité. Tululutu Profitez des super soldes, -50% sur tous les produits marins ! chez Brico Marin, pensez malin !_ »

Se succédèrent ensuite, une pub pour la promotion d'un nouveau portable, d'une assurance, d'un livre et d'une exposition. La musique fit son retour avec _Tiago, la lettre et Numb_. Après une trentaine de minutes, il rangea la vaisselle, attrapa ses affaires et quitta son appartement. Un casque aux couleurs de son idole, vissé sur les oreilles, il marcha vers la petite supérette de son quartier.

Izuku Midoriya était un garçon simple. Fils unique, il avait eu une scolarité dés plus basique. Diplôme en poche, il s'était lancé dans un master en droit. Entre temps, il avait réussi à se trouver un petit appartement qu'il payait avec son job étudiant et les aides mensuelles que sa mère lui envoyait. Il avait des amis, des connaissances, des rêves. Il avait vécu des « au revoir » et des « enchantés ». Il avait échoué et il avait réussi. Comme tous les jeunes garçons de son âge, il vivait une petite vie tranquille.

Le chemin menant au petit commerce n'était pas long. En moins de dix petites minutes, il arriva devant le magasin aux façades multicolores. Il passa les portiques, mais ces dernières ne s'ouvrirent pas totalement. Quelque chose, qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier, bloquait le chemin. Il força un peu et lorsqu'il atteignit l'intérieur du petit magasin, il remarqua les deux gros cartons de marchandises qui devaient être la cause du blocage.

Un peu plus loin, un petit bout de femme était assis derrière le comptoir. A sa vue, elle le salua.

« Bonjour jeune Izuku. Désolée pour ces cartons. Le livreur semblait pressé, alors il a tout laissé devant la porte. » Elle soupira à la fin de son explication. « Ce n'est pas avec mes petits bras que je vais réussir à les déplacer. »

« Je peux le faire. » Proposa-t-il tout naturellement. Il déposa son sac et déplaça les deux gros cartons sur le côté.

Laissant ainsi l'entrée accessible pour n'importe qui.

« Merci infiniment mon garçon. Comment vas-tu sinon ? »

« En pleine forme et vous ? »

« Doublement soulagée grâce à toi ! J'en ai une bonne à te raconter ! »

La femme attrapa quelques boites qu'elle rangeait tout autours de la caisse. « Te souviens-tu de cette fuite dont je t'avais parlé ? »

« Celle qui a abîmé le rayon papeterie ? »

« Exact ! Et bien, ces abruties de la réparation ont enfin daigné m'envoyer l'une de leur équipe pour régler cette affaire. Deux semaines pour venir réparer une fuite, tu m'étonnes que les dégâts étaient beaucoup plus conséquents ! Ces petits jeunes sont parfois incompréhensibles ! »

« Tout est réparé alors ? »

« Oui ! Un mur refait de A à Z. j'ai pu ré-ouvrir cette section. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Je suis content pour vous ! »

« Et moi donc ! Et avant que j'oublie ! Je viens de me faire livrer une caisse de jus de pomme glacé, je l'ai ai mis dans les frigo, va donc en profiter ! »

« Wouaw Merci ! »

Izuku, aux anges, se dirigea vers le fond du magasins. Il croisa deux, trois personnes, quelques couples, et deux policiers. Comme lui, ils profitaient du calme de la matinée pour faire quelque course. Il prit deux canettes, un paquet de biscuit et une tablette de chocolat, et une fois son pactole en mains, il retourna à la caisse.

« Cadeau ! » Fit la petit femme âgée en lui tendant le sac en plastique.

Gêné, Izuku bredouilla quelques excuses, mais la gérante n'entendit rien. « Accepte donc mon cadeau ! Ces jeunes, toujours à tout rendre compliqué ! »

« C'est plutôt mignon comme réaction. Izuku est si pur comme garçon. Parfait pour Neito. » Fit une voix derrière eux. Une femme, le ventre arrondi par la grossesse, rit de plus belle devant le visage rouge d'embarras de l'étudiant.

« Madame Monoma ! Ne dites pas ça ! »

« Mais qu'ai-je dit ? » Taquina-t-elle, un sourire éclatant collé aux lèvres. Tout chez Yumiko Monoma le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme pleine d'entrain et de douceur. Caractère qui contrastait énormément avec celui de son fils, Neito Monoma. Curieux, Izuku jeta un coup d'eux derrière elle, se demandant si l'étudiant en Sciences politiques, était également présent.

« Si tu cherches Neito, il m'attend à l'extérieur, près de l'arrêt de bus. Il est au téléphone avec un possible stage. »

Izuku eut un sourire compatissant, entre le mémoire et les stages, le master était définitivement une période difficile. « Je croise les doigts pour que cela passe. »

« Moi aussi ! » Elle joignit le geste à la parole en croisant les doigts. « Quand je pense qu'hier encore je filmais ses premiers pas ! ça grandit si vite ! »

« Vous aurez de nouveaux pas à filmer, bientôt ! » Aux mots d'Izuku, Yumiko retrouva son sourire et posa instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre. « C'est pour bientôt, non ? »

« Oui, d'après le docteur, on entre dans les derniers temps. »

« Tu ne sembles pas très stressé. » Fit remarquer la gérante.

« Du tout ! Un peu d'appréhension, mais Kan et Neito sont toujours là pour moi. Pour tout vous dire, ils sont bien plus paniqués que moi ! A croire que c'est eux qui portent le bébé ! »

Le trio rigola. Un rire plein d'un bonheur simple.

La porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'il n'eut l'occasion de se tourner, Izuku entendit un bruit assourdissant à ses côtés. Un coup sec sur sa droite. Un coup de feu, mais Izuku n'eut pas le temps de réaliser. Le corps de la gérante tomba au sol. Un second coup, et la joyeuse maman tomba à son tour. Un silence, puis un cri. Mais Izuku n'eut pas le temps. Ni de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ni de chercher à secourir qui que ce soit, encore moins de s'enfuir ou de s'attaquer au voleur qui braquait à présent son arme sur lui.

Il n'eut le temps que d'encaisser les huit balles qui traversèrent son torse. Rien, puis la douleur, le corps qui lâche, le froid du sol et tandis que l'agitation s'élevait autours de son cadavre, il sentit la faucheuse se pencher sur lui pour recueillir son dû.

* * *

 _« Non, ce n'était pas le bon choix. »_

* * *

 **... A vendredi prochain.**


End file.
